During recent years, it has again become fashionable and the mark of full manhood for the wearing of beards, moustaches and long sideburns. This has created a need for improved implements for grooming and styling hair.
Heretofore, devices commonly used for removing facial hair have consisted of the "old fashioned" straight razor, the safety razor and the electric dry shaver. The safety razor, the most popular shaving implement, is especially adapted for the "clean shaven" look wherein facial hair is entirely removed. The principle of the safety rzor is to place a guard between the skin and the cutting edge of a razor blade, so that the guard permits the cutting edge to pass over the surface to be shaved, removing the hair without cutting the skin. The safety razor is not satisfactory for grooming and shaping beards, moustaches and sideburns because the blade holder and guard obscure the cutting edge from the user's view and the configurations of the holder, guard and blade are not adapted for the shaping and trimming of the margins of beards, moustaches and sideburns.
The straight razor with its three to four inch long blade and pivoting handle is difficult to use without cutting the skin. Once in popular use, the straight razor requires training and skill currently found in persons skilled in the art of barbering.
The electric dry shaver, although efficient for shaving large areas is not adapted for shaping and trimming the margins of beards, moustaches, sideburns and the like.
With the foregoing in view, the primary object of the instant invention is to provide an improved yet simple and effective cutting implement for grooming and shaping beards, moustaches, sideburns and the like which can be used by persons unskilled in the art of barbering.
It is a further object to provide an implement which is of reasonable cost and simple to manufacture.
It is a further object to provide in a hair trimming implement a means for steadying the hand of the user and controlling the pressure of the cutting edge against the surface in contact with the blade.
The foregoing objects, along with additional objects, features, advantages, and benefits of the invention, become more apparent in the ensuing description and accompanying drawings which disclose the invention in detail. A preferred embodiment is disclosed in accordance with the best mode presently contemplated in carrying out the invention. The subject matter in which an exclusive property is claimed is set forth in each of the numbered claims at the conclusion of the description.